<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 31, 1980: Welcome Little Fawn. by writermegs17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525913">July 31, 1980: Welcome Little Fawn.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17'>writermegs17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Harry James Potter. Can be compliant with James and Lily Live AU, if you want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 31, 1980: Welcome Little Fawn.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve come to be used to writing childbirth over the years, so I try to make it as minimally graphic and as realistic as possible. Hope no one I’d uncomfortable and everyone can learn something about how wonderful the ability to birth can be. If you want to see any of baby Harry’s milestones, feel free to comment them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James Potter knows that the birth of his son will take hours, he knows this truth far better than most men. His mother, an extremely experienced healer had delivered many babies in her day and always spoke highly of the strength that woman exhibited in this process, and right now in this very moment he knows she was right. In the chaos of the war, Lily insisted that she give birth in their home, with a midwife healer and no medication, magic or otherwise, and she’s doing brilliantly, at least James thinks so. She’s hardly cried, or screamed, and is the most focused he’s ever seen her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James Fleamont Potter, if I make it out of this in one piece we are never shagging again.” She tells him exasperatedly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want love, just keep breathing.” James says, rubbing Lily’s back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget our house full of children, I'm never doing this again. It hurts too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Harry then. And we can spoil him bloody rotten.” James says with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds nice. Ohhhh, ohhh, they’re getting worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, just breathe, okay, you’re so strong. You can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum always said that women's bodies were made to do this. I know I would never get through this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mum was always right. I wish she was the one here with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I, she was always talking to me about our babies. Little things she couldn’t wait to do as a grandmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they have to miss this.”’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sad, but I know mum’s keeping you safe, dad too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh! What the hell. Ohhhh.” Lily says clutching her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, what can I do?” James says nervously, hating to see his perpetually strong wife in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t leave, James, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it. Not in your utmost hour of need. What kind of git do you think I am, Evans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin I finally caved in 7th year. You’re the only person I’d ever want to do this with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, being the sap in this relationship This pain must be something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is, I have to expel a human being from my womb, you wanker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James smiles letting Lily have a death grip on his hands “Ah, there’s the spitfire I married. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kind of scared James. Can you believe it? Me scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be scared too if my delicates were being stretched to the size of a bowling ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily smiles “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been reading the muggle books on pregnancy I got us, oh James Potter, you saint, I knew I picked a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating stuff really, how else would I get you through all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much. Harry is getting the best dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be quite average compared to you.”’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been fathering Sirius and Remus for ages. I think you’ll manage far better than average.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James kisses Lily on the forehead “I hope so darling, I really do.” He says, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Lily’s pain is so unbearable that she can barely speak, and to be quite honest James is scared shitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, it hurts so much, I can’t- I can do this.” Lily sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lils, babe look at me, yes you can. I know it’s awful but, your body’s just doing its job. It’s gonna be alright. You’re so strong. You just breathe for now, okay. That’s the best thing you can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sounding exactly like the midwife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, I sort of, um, asked mum for some pointers, when we found out that you were pregnant. I didn’t want to be helpless when you need me, that’s not who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh James, you wonderful, oh god.” Lily practically bellows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, what is it? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily grimaces “I think I need to push,  can you go get the midwife, living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll hurry. Don’t forget to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James hurriedly returns with the midwife who immediately checks on Lily and smiles warmly at her. “Alright Lily, it’s time, you ready to meet your baby?” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough.” Lily panics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that James regains his confidence and squeezes Lily’s hand. “Yes you can, look at how much you’ve done already, all on your own, you’re going to be brilliant, and when it’s all done, our boy will be here, and you’ll be so proud of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James smiles “Let’s have a baby then, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Lily, on your next contraction, you’re gonna need to push really hard.” The midwife says, and a moment later Lily pushes for a little while before running out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You push like this is your third baby. Just like that, and it won’t be long.” Says the midwife </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, if you don’t mind, could you maybe look, I want to know if you can see anything. It’ll make it easier.” Lily says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looks squeamish for a moment and then smiles “Yes, yeah I can do that. Oh. Oh my god.” James stammers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, am I messing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, It’s just, I think that’s a tiny little view of his head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be correct. He’ll be crowning soon.” The midwife says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See Lils,? You’re so close. My god, you’re incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, would you maybe want to help me deliver your son? I know Effie taught you.” The midwife says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Lily wants is fine, but I’d be honored.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can, there’s no other way I want sweet Harry entertaining this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the baby’s hair starts peaking through. So James gets near the midwife</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh ohhhhh, no no no, It feels different, like something’s wrong” Lily panics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sweetheart, that’s your baby’s head moving down into the final position .” The midwife says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s wonderful. Because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, love. But I can see his head. It’s right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Does he have hair?” Lily asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James smiles “Loads. Messy Potter Black just like you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we’re really going to meet our boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes very soon, now sweetheart, the midwife and I need you to give us a big push, do you think you’ve got one left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Alright, now push, darling, with everything you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent Lily, now, I'm gonna need you to fight the urge to push for just a second.” The midwife says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is my baby ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect, we just need to guide his head out with our hands.”’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, my love, you can push now, really, really hard.” James says, his eyes starting to water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, now here comes his head, big push, then breathe, then a little push, then he’ll be out.” The midwife says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nods, and then before she knows it, a loud cry fills the room. Her son is here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, hello little one. It’s mama.” She says sobbing as James lays Harry on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what you did, love, oh he’s so beautiful. You did it, you did so good.” James sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>did James. I never could have done this without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James kisses Lily on the forehead, and strokes Harry’s rosy cheek “I think you could have, but you will never have to, never ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Harry’s all swaddled, snug as bug in Lily’s arms. “Hello, Harry James,” she coos, kissing his cheek. “Oh that’s a big yawn for such a tiny little boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect Lily, the most perfect boy in the whole world.” James declares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ever egotistical and lovely James Fleamont Potter has finally met his match, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happily so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you this weepy, and you’re a pretty weepy fellow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been happier or more in love with you, ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to hold him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but he looks so comfy in your arms,  don’t want to bother him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, he’s already got the sweetest temperament. I think he’s sleep just about anywhere. Come meet your daddy, sweet boy, shhh, it’s okay. He loves you just as much as I do.”  Lily says, passing James the tiny little bundle of joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, my boy, it’s your daddy. I love you, I love you so much, and everyone says I’m not supposed to be so sappy cause I’m the dad, but nevermind that, because you, my son are the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen, and your beautiful beautiful, mama was an absolute rockstar bringing you into this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my wonderful boys, I love you so much I could burst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, we love you more, mummy, yes, we do, don’t we Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really did all that work for him to look just like you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got your eyes though, and I’m very happy about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, they look better on him though.” Lily says, but then Harry starts to wail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t cry Harry,  Daddy’s here. I’ve got you.” James coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's because he's hungry, I’m going to try and nurse him now.”Lily says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright little man, back to Mummy you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily carefully holds Harry to her chest, and he immediately latches </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s my good little fawn, look at you, big guy, you’ll catch up from being so little in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so little, I can’t get enough of his tiny little toes.” James coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And his tiny little fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s magical, Lily, really, who needs magic when you get to watch this little boy grow up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily smiles, smothering both her boys in kisses. “Nothing is more magical than our Harry, not one thing.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>